


Home is where the plane is

by adangerousbond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, this ship will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/pseuds/adangerousbond
Summary: Quick tag to ep 7x09Daisy X Daniel
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Home is where the plane is

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly no idea what this even is, nearly 5K of Daisy and Daniel just cause?
> 
> Wrote this out in an afternoon and haven't really gone over it, so may have some errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

A sharp knock on her bunk door drew Daisy out of her ravine, from the constant time looping to the way in which they had been able to break it had drained her physically, but even more so mentally. Once the others had been debriefed, more by Coulson than herself, she had slunk out for some peace, Enoch's words still screaming at the back of her mind.

"Yeah," Daisy answered evenly, unsurprised when the door opened, and Sousa entered.

"Just wanted to check in on you," he explained, taking in her quiet demeanour as she sat on the edge of her bed, legs drawn in close to her chest.

"Of-course you did," she shook her head, catching sight at his furrowed brow to her words, "it's just very time-loopy of you, well I guess, very you of you."

"I'm sorry about Enoch," he brushed past her odd comment, sitting alongside her in quiet comradely.

"He said this is the teams last mission together," she spoke after a few minutes, stretching her legs out as she turned her head slightly towards him, a sadness to her expression as she continued, "that we'll survive but the team won't."

"What do you think he meant by that?" he watched her closer as he questioned her statement, pushing aside the desire to pull her close and hold her tightly, he knew that it was not his place, not yet anyway.

"I, I don't know, maybe something happens, maybe SHIELD is different and doesn't let us stay a team, or maybe we change something and we don't even know each other when we get back to our time," the scenarios that had been running through her mind spilled out, her concern at the options evident as she fidgeted.

"This team is closer than most families, I'm sure whatever happens, you'll still have each-others backs," he told her optimistically, neither really had any idea what type of future they would go back to, especially not someone who had ever been there.

"They're the only family I've ever had, this plane, it's the only home I've had, I don't know how to give that up," her words breaking the little self-control he had, as he reached a hand across to hers, her fidgeting stopping instantly.

"They'll still be your family even if the team doesn't do anymore missions together," he tried to reassure her, stroking her hand with his thumb as he filed away the little bits of information she had let slip out amongst her statements.

Staring straight ahead, she could feel his eyes on her, watching, making sure that she was okay, as always. Maybe it was watching her friends die over and over, or watching her friend die for real, but it gave her a need to live in the moment more than she usually would, to take a risk she wouldn't normally – sure she had acted more freely in the time loop, but she knew that would reset and he wouldn't remember. There had been a type of power in that, that she could see how he would react, how she would feel, when she questioned him, all while knowing and receiving the same response, a power that allowed her to be more open with him than normal.

Turning to him, she saw the question in his silence as she leant toward him, her hands reaching his collar as she chastely kissed him, drawing back almost instantly to give him a chance to take her move in, after all he didn't have memories of their loop conversations like she did. The surprise in his eyes turning to hunger just as quick as the time before, as he pulled her closer to him, hands already on her waist before she had realised he had even moved them, initiating a second, deeper kiss, one that wasn't bound by the same time restraints as in the loop.

"Probably fair to tell you that that happened in the time loop," she told him as they paused for moment, "only once, that I remember anyway."

"Anything else that happen that I should know about?" he chuckled, his wrist resting on her should as he played with the hair he had messed with his hand.

"You died, but we all pretty much did a number of times," she threw out nonchalantly, the memory still fresh in her mind, along with the memory of him once again sleeping at her side in the reset; alive and well.

Using the hand still on his collar, she practically dragged him back onto her bed, his hands slipping under her black top, leaving a trail of fire on her skin at the contact, the new position allowing them to sink deeper into the kiss. He pulled away slightly, to her annoyance, until she felt his lips on her neck, the shift in focus giving her a chance to work on undoing the buttons on the blue shirt she had spent a little to long in the loops appreciating.

They both jumped at the sound of May's voice coming through the ship's speakers, requesting everyone's attendance to a team meeting, Daniel straightening up so quickly that Daisy couldn't help but smile.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" May asked with her usual even tone, as they entered the lab, the glint in her eye gaining her a glare in return from woman in question.

"What's going on? Daisy asked, brushing past the question as she looked around for the next issue at hand as she stopped alongside the labs bright table, "what time are we in now?"

"We look to be just a couple months from when we last jumped," Simmons spoke up, a tablet in hand ready to show her workings should anyone want further information on her statement.

"Which means that we…" Yo-Yo trailed off, glancing to May for help in explaining the situation.

"Which means what?" Daisy questioned, glancing between the two women that seemed to be at the forefront of her summoning's, "what are you all not saying?"

"I promised Jiaying that we would help with Nathaniel and Kora," May informed her, the older agent spoke in no major hurry to elaborate.

"Obviously, we would, clearly he has teamed up with Sybil," Daisy pushed in an annoyed tone, wishing that they would be more direct with her, but also apprehensive of where the topic was going, a slight glance to Sousa who was standing quietly next to her told her that he was unsure as well.

"It's just that to do that, she'll have to come onto the Zephyr," everyone's attention turning on Daisy the moment May got to the point, watching, waiting for what her reaction would be.

"Can't you just meet up with her on the ground? Or on the quin jet?" Daisy questioned, the unease at the idea bristling under her skin.

"We've already given them the co-ordinates," Mack spoke evenly, his tone and crossed arms leaving no room for further discussions on the topic.

"So, this isn't you guys asking me, this is you telling me," Daisy stated, her tone level and cold, gaining her a hint of surprise or concern, or something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint from the man still standing a fraction to close to her side.

"If there was any other way, but we just can't risk it, I don't have to tell you want happens if she dies," Coulson explained with a bit more tact.

"I won't be born," the young agent sighed, knowing it wasn't a fight she was going to win.

"That's not a risk I am willing to take," Coulson stated warmly, his head half-cocked with a small smile as he attempted to bring her on board with the plan.

"Bringing her on here could risk that still," Daisy countered, raising her eyebrow as she stared him down.

"The chances are better this way though," Simmons spoke up as she continued playing with the screen in front of her, "they've just arrived."

"We'll go get them," May stated, nodding for Yo-Yo to follow, figuring some familiar faces would help the situation.

"You guys really couldn't give me more warning?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms as she leant forward to talk in a quieter tone.

"They were worried you would talk them out of it," Deke told her before he realised what he was saying, his eyes going wide when he backtracked in his mind.

"Deke," Simmons exclaimed, glaring her grandson down before putting on her fake, supposedly calming smile and turned back to her friend, "we didn't have the time too."

"You only had, what, two minutes to tell me, was five too much to ask for?" Daisy hissed back, her words lacking any real anger as she had already accepted what was happening, not that she got much of a choice, as she uncrossed her arms to lean on the lap table instead.

"Play nice," her best friend shot back with a laugh, glancing up towards the door to watch their incoming arrivals, clocking the way that Sousa placed a gentle hand on the Daisy's arm in comfort.

"And this is the team," Yo-Yo explained, catching the unease in the air as they joined back with the group and hoping their companions would not.

"Hi, Jemma Simmons," Simmons jumped to greet the guests, her politeness pushing aside any of the room's bad energy, "and this is Deke."

"That's Mack, Phil Coulson, Daniel Sousa, and –" May continued the introductions, hesitating for a moment, realising there could be an issue with giving out the final member of the teams name to the past version of her mother.

"And I'm Skye Sousa," Daisy smiled politely, using the first thing that came to mind, the team's eyes flying to her and the man she had just roped into a marriage with her; his closeness to her and his hand on her arm playing into it enough that her statement wouldn't be questioned from the apparent strangers.

"Thank-you all for this, we were starting to worry we might not hear from you again," Jiaying told them, unfazed by the team's demeanours as she got to business instead, "but from the look on all your faces, you have had your own worries to deal with."

"You could say that," Simmons responded, nodding at her words, "but we did honestly come as quick as we could."

"Where exactly did you come from?" Gordon pressed further, unhappy with the lack of information being shared.

"It's a long story," Mack stated firmly, putting an end to the questioning.

"I've seen a lot in my time, but nothing like this plane," Jiaying moved on, understanding the tone of the room as she looked around it, her eyes settling on the younger woman across from her, "Skye, you have powers as well?"

"Yeah," Daisy drew her answer out hesitantly, making no move to demonstrate.

"Your friend was very tight lipped about where she got her's from, but you, there's something about them, you got through a diviner and a Cree temple didn't you?" Jiaying getting to the outcome quicker than the team liked, especially the one in question.

"Not by choice, but yes," Daisy responded honestly, trying to keep the bite from her tone as she instead tried to focus on the reassuring lines that Daniel's thumb was drawing on her arm.

"That has not been done in a very long time, it must have been very difficult to locate, how did you manage it?" Jiaying exclaimed, genuine interest and amazement blocking her concern for the tone to the responses she was gaining.

"It's complicated," Daisy stated coldly, bringing a silence over the room, and ending the questioning.

"Right, so we have been trying to locate either Kora or Nathaniel but not having much luck, any ideas where she might have gone to lay low?" Simmons switched the subject quickly, giving her friend a gentle smile.

"No, but I also never knew she would turn to the dark side so easily, I have spent her whole life trying to protect her," Jiaying responded, accepting the change with a polite ease.

"Maybe she needed to be taught to control her power not to fear it," Daisy stated evenly, knowing first-hand what it could do to you when the thing you feared was yourself.

"I tried, but everyone else was getting more and more afraid of her, which made her worse," her mother reasoned, the care and concern in her voice just working to anger Daisy further.

"Did you ever think about taking her away from Afterlife?" May cut in before a response could be voiced, a firm stare given towards the younger agent.

"Many times, but as I'm sure you all would know, people are either afraid of us or want to use us as weapons," Jiaying spoke sadly, she might not yet have been fully against everyone not powered, but for the team that knew her future they could sense the anger and hatred under there even now.

"Well we were designed to be weapons," Daisy stated casually, catching the eye of the man next to her, knowing he was paying close attention to the whole conversation and remembering he knew very little about any of the inhuman stuff.

"Some powers are more dangerous than others, but it is a gift, not a curse," the un-aging woman's sentence coming out as if she had said it a million times.

"That doesn't change the fact we were literally meant to be used for weapons, even your powers, they might seem harmless enough, but you can drain the life out of people," Daisy informed her matter-of-factly, she had after all felt those powers first hand but she knew it best to leave that particular part out.

"How do you know that?" her mother's tone went dark for a moment, the knowledge of what she could do troubling her, before she regrouped herself and continued, "regardless, that's not the belief that we choose at Afterlife."

"It's not a belief, it's just a fact," Daisy shrugged, turning to her team for support.

"She's right, the Cree who created the mutation in the first place told us," Coulson backed her up.

"You've met the ones that started this all?" Jiaying questioned, her interest peaked at the new information.

"Along with the monster meant to lead us to battle," Simmons shuddered at the memories, her tone enough to drop any further questions from their guests.

"Even if that is what we were first meant for, it's up to us to decide what it means now," Jiaying fell back to her almost cult sounding words.

"And that's not always the right choice," Daisy fired back.

"Alright, how about we all get some rest, I think we all need it," Simmons put a stop to the conversation at hand, deciding it best before something was said that might trip them all up, "May, if you could be so kind as to show our guests to their rooms."

Watching them leave, Daisy moved towards a closed laptop nearby, waving off Sousa as she did, she needed a moment to herself, to process and the best way she knew how was to hack. She could feel her best friend watching her closely, a warmth to her mothering that she couldn't help but wonder if she would feel once the mission was done and Enoch's truth came to light.

"That means everyone," Simmons scolded her with a soft smile.

"I'm just going to run through some of the cities networks, see if I can get into any," Daisy explained, returning her smile, "and then I promise to leave."  
\-------------------------------------

Opening her bunks door, Daisy stilled for a moment at the sight of Daniel lying on her bed, flicking through some files he must have come across somewhere. His eyes catching hers as she entered, and she held back a head shake at the fact he was once again, always there.

"Mack told me to stay here, you know, to keep up your lie about us being married," he explained his presence, watching her carefully, not fully sure where they stood with each other right now.

"Right, sorry about that, I didn't think she should know my real name, and I didn't know what else to say," Daisy rambled her excuse off, smirking at him as she lowered herself down next to him, "though, really you started it by telling Gideon you were my fiancé like a decade ago."

"That would be a very long engagement," Daniel agreed with her reasoning, eyes narrowing as he asked the question that had been bugging him the most, "why Skye?"

"I went by that for a long time, I didn't know my real name and the orphanage gave me a terrible one, so I made my own," she told him after a moment, quieter than she had been and pulling her legs to her chest as she spoke.

"It's a nice name," his words kind as he focused on the positive, knowing she had gone through too much the last few days to want to delve into the rest of her statement.

Humming in response, she stared at the files he had been reading, her mind to busy to be able to focus on them, but after a few moments of silence, she turned away. Taking the hint, he went back to his reading, far from wanting to push her into anything and just thankful she seemed willing to let him stay, willing to let him be there for her and part of him wondered just what they had discussed in the time loops; at the very least, what had made her kiss him, not that he was complaining.

"The last time I saw her, my father killed her because she was trying to kill me," Daisy broke her own silence, the words coming out before she had decided if she was ready to share them, "she wanted to kill a lot of people and thought I would help her."

"That's horrible," he placed the files on the bedside table and reached for her hand, her fingers wrapping around his slowly as if she wasn't quite convinced that she should reach out to him.

"She had a lot of terrible stuff done to her, and I've always tried to convince myself that that excuse was enough, enough to explain how she was when I met her and what she did to me, I mean she apparently searched for me my whole life and yet was willing to kill me," she found that once she started talking, she was struggling to stop, he was just too easy to talk too, "but I have had terrible, terrible things done to me, and yes, I've done bad things, but I've always ended up doing the right thing, or at least I hope so, and I mean it just makes me think her excuses don't quite cut it, you know."

"And now to learn she had another daughter, that I've got a half-sister, one that she actually raised, and that one jumped to the wrong side so quick, and it makes me wonder, am I just fighting a loosing battle? Am I just one bad thing away from switching sides too? Deke's future knows me as the Destroyer of Worlds, so maybe it's not that big of a jump," she kept talking, "I've done some real bad things Daniel, you have no idea, maybe I'm not that much different than her. But seeing her like this, seeing her as a good, nice mother, it just makes it so much harder, maybe I was the one that come into her life and ruined it, that is my specialty, so how can I claim to be one of the good guys?"

"You are a good person, Daisy," he stated soundly, he had wanted to interject so many times through her rambling, but he could sense that she wasn't looking for a response, she just needed to talk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just unload on you," she sighed, refusing to meet his eye, but relishing in the warmth from his hand holding her tight.

"Daisy, I'm pretty sure you're the strongest person I've ever met, leaning on someone else doesn't make you weak," he told her honestly, squeezing her hand as if to back his statement.

Blinking away the tears that had started to form, she turned to him, her eyes trained on his as she tried to determine if she could believe him or not. Leaning forward, she closed the gap between them, kissing him firmly, a part of her hating how needy she could feel she was, but she needed this, she needed him, more than she could admit to even herself.

He rolled her onto her back, his lips never leaving hers as she set about undoing his shirt, his hand wrapped around the back of her head, tangled amongst her hair as his other slipped under her top and to the side of her waist, her hands dropping down to help him lift the plain black top up and over her head. She used the extra space the move created between them to push his now undone shirt off his shoulders, humming in annoyance when he used the space to pull away further.

"Are you sure you want this? You don't seem like you're in the best head space," he questioned, slightly out of breath, but ever the gentleman.

"Not sure if you've noticed, but I'm never really in a good headspace," she smirked back at him, nodding at his question nonetheless, pulling him back down to her level.

\----------------------------------

"How long have you been up?" Yo-Yo asked, entering the gym with May following close behind, the two having planned a sparring session the night before that Daisy recalled had, while doing her hacking, overheard them fight over the start time of, won of course by May.

"I was checking on my hack and saw Jiaying heading to the kitchen, so here I am, hiding on a treadmill," Daisy huffed out a laugh, slowing the machine down to a walking speed.

"You seem in a better mood today," Yo-Yo grinned at her, whether implying something or just glad that her friend was happier, Daisy couldn't quite pinpoint.

"It was the first time in what seems like a very long time that I've woken up – " Daisy started, only to be interrupted before she could complete her response.

"We don't need to know what you woke up to," May smirked at her, her words catching an odd look from Yo-Yo as she tried to unpack them.

"That I've woken up not in the time loop," Daisy glared back, not playing into the older woman's trap, she could admit to herself that waking up next to Daniel had definitely also added to her good mood, but she was not about to admit that to her current companions.

"What is May talking about?" Yo-Yo asked, switching her focus between the two as she came to her own conclusion, "has she been doing her creepy empathic thing with you and Sousa?"

"Wait, what?!" Daisy near yelled, suddenly worried about what exactly her friend meant.

"Oh, come on, everyone can see the way he follows you around, and that you don't seem to mind," Yo-Yo explained her reasoning, smirking at her friend as she chose to ignore the bigger question for her statement regarding May.

"What did she mean May?" Daisy stopped the treadmill completely, feeling the dread come over her that she could only imagine was how teenagers felt when they were caught by their parents.

"It's okay, it doesn't reach through to your room," May let her off the hook quickly, shaking her head at the thought.

"Why not?" Yo-Yo asked, confused at the turn of events, but more interested in the answer.

"My room is lined with stuff to stop me from causing issues on the plane if I lose control of my powers again, so I'm guessing that stops your empathic stalking?" Daisy grinned, relief flooding over her as she started the machine back up to a light jog speed.

"Yes, thank god," May shared in her relief, she would have been feeling it had she been able to feel and it was refreshing for the emotion she felt to be fitting to what she was thinking.

"How do I get that? I told Mack and he's now traumatised," Yo-Yo exclaimed, making a mental note to bring it up with Simmons later as she quickly realised that although the other two knew of the lining, they weren't the type to have questioned what it was.

"Good, that would be too weird," Daisy smirked, making no move to dispel any beliefs that they had formed regarding her and Sousa, something not lost on the other two, "you're like my mum."

"Plus, I've seen you have nightmares, I don't want to feel those," May deadpanned, turning back to square up with Yo-Yo.

"Real supportive May," Daisy grinned back, expecting nothing less, but thankful now that those nightmares had gotten her at least some privacy.

"May, supportive? Feel's like we are interrupting something," Coulson joked from the doorway, flanked by Deke and Sousa.

"Yo-Yo was wanting to do some redecorating," Daisy stated quickly, making sure to get in first before any comments were made as she smiled in greeting to the men, her eyes resting on Daniel's for a moment longer than the rest, his trailing over her as she ran, gaining him a smirk in response.

"Oh, well if you want me to pick you up anything, actually here to see if anyone had anything they wanted added to my list as I'm heading out for a supply run," Deke informed them, missing the shared glare amongst the women.

"Jiaying's making breakfast," Coulson told them, his eyes narrowed on one in particular.

"I saw, hence the early morning workout," Daisy nodded, making no effort to hide the fact she was hiding in a gym.

"There are a few things you could get me actually, Deke," Yo-Yo stated as she stopped the sparring with May to write a list.

"Make sure to put some things for Daisy too," May told her, a grin on her face that put the woman in question on edge as she once more slowed her treadmill down to a walk.

"Oh, no, it's fine, she already told me," Deke brushed it off quickly, the underlying conversation of the room completely lost on him.

"Did she now?" Yo-Yo looked up from her writing with a smirk, sharing a look with the other two women.

"Yeah, I've got the sniffer devices and the list of the locations to plant them, it's like basic level hacking, super easy," Deke rattled off the information as if she had drilled it into him.

"Oh, right," Yo-Yo responded as she returned to her list, biting back a chuckle.

"See, I knew you three would be up to no good, what's going on here?" Coulson questioned them all, clearly not buying their poor attempt at hiding the previous topic.

"If you must know," May started, glancing between the two women either side of her as she could feel one's worry and the other's amusement at the turn of events.

"I don't think he does," Daisy stated quickly, her eyes narrowing on the older agent.

"My new empathic abilities, well, they have some side effects, and turns out I can also feel other people's, you know, alone time together," May explained with a grin, watching as everyone around her went dead still and slightly pale at her words.

"What now?" Deke asked, shuffling uncomfortably at the new information and wishing he had not been in the conversation at all as he looked between the unmoving Coulson, who was opening and closing his mouth as if he was actually lost for how to respond, and the small woman across from them, amused by the control she had over the room.

"They really don't want to know this May," Daisy stated sternly, giving a slight shake of her head to the now frozen Daniel, clearly very unsure of how he should proceed.

"So, I picked up on Yo-Yo and Mack's reunion and that's why Mack won't make eye contact with me anymore," May told the group, deciding to leave out the part about Daisy and Sousa, as she thought he might actually be good for her.

"We did not need to know that," Deke stated, turning, and leaving the moment that he got the list from Yo-Yo.

Simmons voice coming through the intercom interrupted anyone from commenting further, the break in the rooms focus gave Daisy a chance to mouth thank-you to May, before grinning at Daniel as he took a visible breath. Stepping off the treadmill, she made a move to follow the small group out of the room, falling into line next to Daniel with a quiet 'I'll explain later', she watched the team merge into one big group, one big family and couldn't seem to shake the tinge of sadness over Enoch's warning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Adangerousbond


End file.
